Capsule Plarail
Capsule Plarail (also known as Thomas Playrail in Australia) is a wind-up train system sold in Gacha machines which uses elements of Plarail (known in other countries as Motor Road and Rail) by Tomy. The first Thomas range was released in Japan in 2000, with new a series released every few months. In 2006, some characters were released in other countries in blister packaging, and two series of further vehicles and destinations were released in Gacha machines. These were discontinued in 2009. The range was later released in Australia in 2010. In 2013, the fiftieth series of the Capsule Plarail Thomas range was released. Engines One asterisk (*) denotes items available only in Japan. Two asterisks (**) denotes items only available in Japan and Australia. * Thomas (several versions; Japan only) * Edward * Henry** * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck* * Donald and Douglas* * Oliver* * Bill and Ben (yellow and blue) * Stepney* * Lady * Emily * Spencer * Harvey * Murdoch * Arthur * Fergus * Molly* * Neville* * Rosie* * Whiff* * Stanley** * Hiro (normal and Patchwork)* * Billy* * Charlie* * Bash and Dash* * Ferdinand* * Diesel** * BoCo* * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge** * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel* * Peter Sam* * Duncan * Duke* * Freddie* * Mighty Mac* * Rusty * Victor* (normal and flashback) * Scruff* * Belle** * Flynn* * Den** * Dart* * Stafford* * Luke* * Winston* * Stephen* * Millie* * Connor* * Caitlin* Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * S. C. Ruffey* * Toad* * Rocky* * Hector* * Tankers** * Flat wagon** * Cattle car** * Troublesome truck with stone load** * Sodor Mail Truck* * Narrow Gauge Coaches* (all 3) Vehicles * Bertie * Terence * Trevor* * Bulgy (green)* * George* * Caroline** * Elizabeth * Jack* * Alfie* * Byron* * Oliver* * Isobella* * Kelly* * Max* * Ned* * Madge with rail loading slope* * Kevin* * Bulstrode* * Captain* * Other boats* * Harold* * Tiger Moth** * Jeremy* * Butch* Accessories * The Fat Controller, car, and tree* * Tom Tipper and the Mail Van* * Mr. Bubbles* * Cranky** * Ol' Wheezy** * 5 track pieces** * Turntable** * Pedestrian bridge** * Suspension Bridge* * Knapford* * Maithwaite* * Other Stations** * Mountain track** * Engine Shed** * Sodor Steamworks* * Sodor Dieselworks* * Owen* Gallery File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Thomas File:WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|King of the Railway Thomas File:WindUpSnowCoveredThomas.jpg|Snow-covered Thomas with snowplow File:Wind-upClearMetallicThomas.jpg|Clear Metallic Thomas File:Wind-upEdward.jpg|Edward File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedEdward.jpg|Clear Metallic Edward File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Henry File:Wind-upClearMetallicHenry.jpg|Clear Metallic Henry File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Wind-upAngryGordon.jpg|Angry Gordon File:Wind-upJames.jpg|James File:WindUpKOTRJames.png|King of the Railway James File:Wind-upClearMetallicJames.jpg|Clear Metallic James File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Percy File:WindUpKOTRPercy.png|King of the Railway Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Percy File:Wind-upPartyPercy.jpg|Party Percy File:Wind-upToby.jpg|Toby File:Wind-upClearMetallicToby.jpg|Clear Metallic Toby File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Snow Engine Oliver File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Bill File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Ben File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Emily File:Wind-upFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Wind-upMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Lady File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Salty File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Rusty File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:Wind-upLuke.jpg|Luke File:Wind-upMillie.JPG|Millie File:Wind-upAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:Wind-upClearMetallicToad.jpg|Clear metallic Toad File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Blue Present Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:Wind-upClearMetallicFuelTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Fuel Tanker File:Wind-upKingoftheRailwayTruck.jpg|King of the Railway truck with crown File:Wind-upTerence.jpg|Terence File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Wind-upClearMetallicBertie.jpg|Clear Metallic Bertie File:Wind-upClearMetallicHarold.jpg|Clear Metallic Harold File:Wind-upMetallicClearCaroline.jpg|Clear Metallic Caroline File:Wind-upElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:Wind-upClearMetallicKevin.jpg|Clear Metallic Kevin File:Wind-upShed.jpg|Shed File:Wind-upKnapford.jpg|Knapford File:Wind-upMaithwaite.jpg|Maithwaite File:Wind-upTurntable.jpg|Turntable File:Wind-upShakeShakeBridge.jpg|Shake Shake Bridge File:Wind-upSuspensionBridge.jpg|Suspension Bridge File:Wind-upDrawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge File:Wind-upCrossing.jpg|Crossing File:Wind-upCoalHopper.jpg|Coal Hopper File:WindUpAdvertisement.jpg|Advertisement File:WindUpAdvertisement2.jpg External Links * Official Japanese website * Japanese collector site Category:Merchandise